Tell Her
by Yourss Truly
Summary: What happens when Oliver is confronted about his love for Lilly? Oneshot. [Loliver]


**My first ever one-shot! Hope you all enjoy!**

"Oliver, tell her!" Miley shouted at me.

"Whoa, what?" I asked, dumbfounded. I had just arrived at Rico's where Lilly and Miley were apparently in a heated argument, which just happened to concern me.

"Tell Lilly that you've had a crush on her since Kindergarten!" Miley said, glaring at me. I looked at her. Yes, I had had a crush on her since Kindergarten; a huge crush. But I couldn't tell Lilly that.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, putting on a fake confused face.

"Oliver, you know very well what I'm talking about. Now tell her!" Miley said, shoving me slightly. I looked at Lilly. She avoided my eyes; instead she chose to look at her green and white tennis shoes. I looked at them too. I remember those shoes really well: I was with her when she bought them. She wanted the black and red ones, but I chose these. They looked a lot better on her. "OLIVER!" Miley shouted, snapping me out of my memories.

"What?" I asked, startled. I looked over to Lilly again. This time she looked back; she seemed interested.

"Tell Lilly that you like her please! I want to go home!" Miley said, looking off into the distance as if she were distracted.

"What are you talking about? You can go home." I said. I thought that was pretty funny, but Miley didn't laugh. All I got from Lilly was a giggle, which was just fine with me. I loved that giggle.

Miley looked exasperated. "You know what? Fine. I'll leave you two alone." Miley, said, slipping off the stool she was seated on and walking in the direction of her house. "Maybe then you'll finally talk." She grumbled.

I watched her disappear behind a tall building. When she was out of sight, I looked over to Lilly, who was once again avoiding my eyes. I sat on the stool across from her that was now empty. I took her chin in my hand and raised her face so it was level with mine. She looked right at me, which sent thousands of chills right up my spine.

"Oliver…" She said softly, raising her hand to her face. She placed it on top of mine and smiled.

"I'm so sorry I never told you, Lilly." I said. I was, of course, talking about my undying love for her. She knew, I could tell. Just by the look in her eyes.

"Oliver…" She repeated. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep it a secret for al these years?" She scooted to the very edge of her stool, making it so that our faces were just inches away.

"I didn't think you would return the feelings Lilly. I was…scared." I whispered, taking her hands in mine and holding them to my chest.

"You mean you couldn't tell? There were so many signs, Oliver. So many signs." She breathed, taking her hands away and holding them to her forehead. "I thought it was obvious. I mean, I tried to be as discreet as possible; always dotting my i's with little hearts in the notes I so often passed to you during class; smiling and doing my little "cute wave" when you left for the bus; always tucking in your shirt for you when you wore those brown pants. I kind of gave up hope when you didn't flirt back. I thought we were just meant to be…friends."

I was at a loss for words. What Lilly had said really woke me up. I thought back a few days, and found that I actually remembered her doing all of those things. Why didn't I take that as flirting? I should have been looking for any excuse to think that she might just like me.

"Lilly…" I said. That was all I could say. I looked at her, searching for some sign of approval before I pulled her close to me and kissed her.

Strangely, it came as a surprise when she kissed me back. She ran her hands through my hair and I held the back of her head. We stayed like that for at least 5 minutes. When we pulled apart, it was only because we desperately needed air.

"Wow." I said, looking around and licking my lips. I looked at Lilly and smiled. She smiled back sweetly. Man, how I loved that smile.

"Ahem!" Someone cleared their throat from behind us. We looked over to see Jackson peering at us from his place behind Rico's bar. How could we have not known that he was there? Don't ask me.

"Jackson!" Lilly said, sounding like she was trying to cover up something. Jackson looked at her expectantly.

"Next time, you guys are gonna kiss… could ya tell me? Cause I'd love to get it on film!"

**Yay! Done with my first ever one-shot! Review plz!**


End file.
